Would you?
by Eviemacing
Summary: A story told mainly from the two perspectives of Katarina and Garen as their fates slowly bring them together.
1. 1

Hello everyone! This is my first (published) fanfiction so if there's any changes you'd like to suggest, or and suggestions for the plot or scenes you'd like please comment! I try to update every day :) xoxo, Evangeline

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katarina

"Shit." Katarina whispered. "Shit. Unending shit." She had been hiding on a high branch of a tree nearby a camp of soldiers she'd been spying on earlier. The very tree those soldiers were now surrounding.

She weighed her chances of killing them all and surviving with minimal damage, and the chances seemed to be enough for her, because she silently dropped down and plunged into battle.

Soon, there was but one soldier left. Katarina recognized him immediately, but to her infinite annoyance, could not remember his name. He was giving her a look that suggested he would like nothing better than to watch her die slowly at his blade, and what seemed to be grudging admiration.

"Didn't expect to find you here," she purred. "But then again, we manage to meet everywhere don't we?" Then, without warning, she lunged at him. She was surprised to find that he met her blow to blow. They continued this dance for what seemed to be hours, but was actually only a minute or two.

He swung at her and she blocked with ease, crossing her twin daggers. Their eyes met and she saw frustration. No.. it was surprise, and again some sort of admiration.

That was when it hit her. She was clashing swords with the Might of Demacia. It explained why she could fight him as an equal, not as a mere nuisance as the now dead soldiers has been.

Garen

As he swung his sword for what had to be a killing blow, he was surprised to find it immediately countered by crossed daggers. Even before seeing the woman's ruby hair he knew it was the Sinister Blade. No other Noxian was capable of killing an entire army in minutes, let alone blocking his killing blows so easily. He met her eyes above their crossed weapons, and was shocked for a moment. Her emerald eyes were dancing, and it looked like she was… having fun.

He chided himself when he realized he'd been enjoying himself as well. His comrades were lying dead before him and he was here, wasting time with a pointless fight instead of burying them or contacting their families.

Surprising himself, he said to her, "I'm sure you've already noticed that we are going nowhere with this...fight. You might as well get back to your festering city." She smiled, stunning him for a second, and replied, "Now where's the fun in that?" Nonetheless, she drew back her daggers and began to walk away, and he made to grab her shoulder. He was surprised when he found himself reaching for air. Turning around, he realized she had teleported behind him and was already swaggering away.

-0-

Garen

Days passed and Garen couldn't get the ruby haired assassin out of his head. He was constantly accepting missions in hopes of seeing her again, and as if that wasn't enough, his dreams were plagued by her as well. Although he should hate her, he didn't. He almost wished these dreams were nightmares so he could end them once and for all by having a talk or fight with Nocturne in the Summoner's Rift.

Katarina

As she finished sharpening her favorite dagger, circles began appearing beneath her feet. "Right on time," she thought. Being summoned to the arena was always entertaining, no matter how many times she did it. She briefly wondered if she'd cross paths with the Might of Demacia again.

Garen

As Garen was summoned to the arena, he felt excited for the first time in a long time. The chance of Katarina being summoned along with him wasn't very high, but he was excited nonetheless.

He spawned and went over the teams in his head. On his team, there was Gangplank, Twitch, Morgana, and Ekko. On the opposing team, there was Talon, Darius, Soraka, Jinx, and… his breath caught. Katarina.

Katarina

Gangplank had just gotten a triple and was now on her heels. She ran like hell. She felt something pierce her shin and she fell. "No no no no no!" She started screaming. She wasn't scared of death, as champions respawned on the Summoner's Rift. No, she was scared of death at the hands of Gangplank. "What's wrong Kat?" he sneered. "I've been waiting for this for a long, long time you know. Don't tell me you forgot about taking my bounty last time we fought?" "Just get on with it." she gasped. "Oh no, i'm going to take my sweet time with y-" He was suddenly cut off by Talon, as his blades ripped through him.

She sighed with relief. "Thanks Talon, I owe you one." Talon blushed. "I-It was no problem, Kat." She smiled. "Alright well i'm going to go get items, let me know if you ever need my help."

Garen

He'd been going to the jungle when he came across Katarina and Gangplank, and found himself watching from the bushes to see what Gangplank was talking about. Before he could shout to warn Gangplank, Talon appeared and left him in ribbons. The two spoke low enough that he couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see the blush Talon acquired after Katarina said something. He clenched his sword hilt. Then Katarina smiled, and he was so entranced by her grin that he didn't notice Darius behind him until he was dunked.

Katarina

With her help, Jinx got a penta and made quick work of the turrets and nexus. She was a little disappointed at not having crossed swords with Garen during the match, but aside from that, she was in high spirits.


	2. 2

Garen

"What's wrong brother?" his sister asked, concerned. Lux always told him the truth, so he figured he should be honest as well. "I think I want to be with Katarina…" he replied, waiting for her to chastise him, or worse. She was silent for a moment and then told him, "You know what being with her would mean, brother." "Yes, I do." he countered. "Well, I think you should go for it. So long as the king doesn't find out, it should be alright." He found himself wanting to hug her. He didn't know why he expected the worst from her sometimes.

Katarina

She was out of her mind. She was in the middle of Demacia, in the middle of the night, looking for something, no, someone. A certain someone that she found her mind wandering to whenever she got distracted. She looked up to see a blue streak in the sky, heading east. She followed it, silent and calculating. She knew the streak could be no other than Sorceress Lux, shooting through the night sky.

She followed the trail made in the sky by a certain someone's sister until the trail ended at a grand manor, nothing too flashy. She crept up to a window, only to see two pale blue eyes staring back at her.

Garen

For what seemed like the 10th time in the past hour, his mind wandered to the ruby haired assassin. He went to his window in hopes of distracting himself with Demacia's clear sky but instead was faced with two curious green eyes looking up at him.

He staggered back, quickly reaching for his sword. When he ventured to look out again, the stunning green eyes and whom they belonged to, were gone. He put his sword down and counted to 10, to try to calm down. "What in the void's realm are you doing?" A familiar woman laughed.

He whirled, only to find Katarina leaning against the far wall, with her arms crossed. She seemed at ease, even though he was sure she hadn't ever step foot within 100 miles of his manor.

"Trying to calm down," he blurted, before thinking. She raised her brows, but didn't reply. He suddenly regained his senses and demanded, "What are YOU doing? You know Noxians aren't welcome in Demacia." She narrowed her eyes, and stood up straight, keeping her hands in easy reach of her knives. "Oh please, don't act like you aren't glad to see m-" he cut her off with his battle cry of "DEMACIA!" as he charged at her.

Katarina

She calmly sidestepped Garen's charge, sending him crashing against the wall. She couldn't contain her laughter as she viewed the poor sight. She spied the clock on the far corner and clicked her tongue. Locating his manor took longer than she thought, and she was going to be late. "Honestly, I don't know why I bothered to come here. I guess I expected more from the 'Great Might of Demacia'."

She pushed herself off the wall and swiftly went back through where she came, sprinting back into the night.

She kept running for a solid 40 minutes, trying to clear her head. She'd left so suddenly, and couldn't think of a good reason for having come here. She knew she had wanted to see him, but she didn't know what she expected. It wasn't what she witnessed, that's for certain.

She was so occupied with her thoughts she didn't notice a man creep up behind her, and knock her out with a brick.

-0-

Katarina

When Katarina regained her senses, she kept her eyes closed, and began pretending she was still knocked out in order to attain information on her captor and where she was. She heard the shuffle of papers and the dull noise of an A/C Vent or machine of some sort. "I think that's enough nap time for her, don't you, Talon?" she heard a gruff male voice sneer. "Leave her alone, Gangplank." Talon shot back. "Or what? You'll kill me again? This isn't the Summoner's Rift, boy and you have no chance of catching me off guard again. Besides, who are you to make demands? You're bound to your chair just like your girlfriend here."

Talon

Talon blushed, and knew the man was just trying to get under his skin, but he felt the need to defend himself nonetheless. "She isn't m-my girlfriend." Gangplank chuckled but didn't deign to answer him. He heard a shifting behind him and knew Katarina was awake.

"About damn time, Noxian bitch." Talon's hands tensed on the arms of his chair. No one was going to call her that and get away with it. Instead of replying with the familiar rage he was used to her suppressing, she laughed, almost enticingly. "What do you want, Gangplank? We're summoned all the time in the rift and I'm sure the great Gangplank wouldn't get worked up over something so petty, would he?" Talon knew her well enough to know she was grinning as she spoke, with the condescending tone she reserved for only her enemies.

Katarina

She had to get out. She tried to stall as best as she could as she subtly struggled against her binds. Gangplank wouldn't want any witnesses for whatever he planned for her if he went as far as to only capture her in the dead of the night with a silent knock to the head. Gangplank ignored her question and she snapped her head up as he demanded, "What _i'd_ like to know, is why you were spying on a Demacian army camp delivering weapons to my troops, and why you thought it would be a good idea to wipe them all out." Oh. That. She opened her mouth to respond with some sort of sarcastic remark but before she could say anything, Gangplank stabbed her left thigh with a cutlass. She screamed. "I don't know what you're talking about," she managed to spit out. He simply smiled, a nasty thing, and pressed down on the cutlass until it struck the chair beneath her. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt before, multiplying in on itself over and over, getting worse and worse by the second. She dimly heard a scream coming from far away. She couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. Everything went black.

Talon

As Katarina lost consciousness, Gangplank smirked. Talon couldn't breathe. "What did you do to her?" he rasped. "I reserved a blade just for her, with my favorite enchantment. It's not much really, just all the pain the person inflicted has felt in their lifetime slowly piled into any wound made with the magical weapon." Talon's heart stopped. All the training with Swain she barely survived, all the matches in the Summoner's Rift, all her near death experiences and all the torture she's ever received for harboring information. All of it, concentrated into one wound.

"Now, I trust you'll be more cooperative than your girlfriend here?" Gangplank inquired. Suddenly, a loud ripping sound echoed through the abandoned building and a door was thrown into the room.


	3. 3

Garen

5 minutes after Katarina left, he remembered hearing news of untrustworthy pirates breaking into a sector of Demacia. The very sector his manor was next to. He quickly put on his armor and began looking for the assassin.

An hour later, he managed to convince himself that she was the Sinister Blade, and she could take care of herself. He made to walk back to his home, when he heard a piercing scream coming from the west. He ran faster than he'd ever run before.

He soon stopped at the outskirts of the unused sector of Demacia. He didn't know where to look. Suddenly, he heard another piercing scream, louder than the last and filled with emotion, and just as suddenly as it began, it ended.

He followed its direction until he came across a building that had been for sale until Noxian forces nearly demolished the poor thing. It now sat here, and Demacia didn't have the time to repair it, with the on and off war with Noxus they seemed to be having.

He heard a cruel, male laugh coming from inside that made him tighten his grip on his already drawn sword. He tried the handle, but as expected, it didn't budge. He then bursted through the door, sending the door flying off its hinges.

He walked into a sight he never would have expected. Gangplank was with his mouth agape, staring at the door now on the floor, sitting in a chair in front of a desk, Talon was bound to a chair, eyes closed whispering what seemed to be a name over and over, and… his heart stopped. Katarina was bound to a chair, opposite to Talon's and her head was to the side, almost leaning on her shoulder. However, this wasn't what had stopped his heart. A smooth black cutlass was plunged through her thigh and into the bottom of the chair. Not just any cutlass, either. It was one banned from Demacia, and even Noxus, decades ago, and for good reason. He knew what the cutlass could do, and closed his eyes, finding himself hoping Katarina would survive the next few hours.

-0-

Katarina

When Katarina woke up, she opened her eyes to see that she was in the Might of Demacia's room once again, and Talon's worried face looking down at her. "Hey," she said weakly. She dimly remembered why she had gone unconscious again, and realized with a start that the scream she'd heard before passing out had been her own. Talon smiled with relief and then looked behind him at something, or rather, someone. She tried to sit up, and had to stifle a scream.

"Don't." A familiar voice commanded. She shifted her eyes to the right to see Garen, leaning against the wall behind Talon. "What...happened?" she asked. She crinkled her nose when she noted that her voice had sounded gravelly.

"Well…" Garen began, before Talon cut him off saying, "You were stabbed with a magical blade that causes-" he stopped abruptly after seeing Katarina's narrowed eyes suggesting she very well remembered its effects. Garen cut in, thankfully answering her question. "I broke in and saved your sorry asses." She was almost scared to hear what he'd say next. "Unfortunately," Garen continued with some salt in his tone, "Gangplank escaped." He added nothing else, and she knew he would say nothing else on the subject.

"Thank you." She found herself saying, and meant it. "Don't thank me just yet…" Talon helped her sit up and she had to cover her hand with her mouth to smother another scream. The fucking cutlass was still driven through her thigh. "What in the void's realm is this rutting piece of metal still doing in my leg?" She demanded. Talon replied, saying, "Well Garen wanted to remove it immediately but I told him to wait for you to wake up because I didn't think it would be appropriate for you to wake up to that much agony…" "SO YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BETTER IDEA TO PUT ME THROUGH THAT WHILE I WAS AWAKE?"

Garen

Garen couldn't help himself, he laughed at the two's bickering. It was also a relief to see how much Talon's obvious feelings for Katarina were either completely unrequited, or oblivious to the Sinister Blade. Katarina dragged her eyes to him, and they were filled with her familiar rage and violence, as well as some curiosity at his laughter. "Garen would you be a gentleman and help me with this?" She eyed the cursed cutlass still plunged into her bare leg. He was surprised at her politeness, staged or not. "Sure…but Talon you should go tell Lux i'm okay. She doesn't know that I'm back yet." After giving Garen a silent glare, he turned on his heel and went down the hallway to look for her room. Luxanna was at the academy.

Katarina seemed to know this because her eyes flicked to his, and they were filled with pure amusement. He carried her bridal style to the small infirmary his manor had, and was surprised to see no argument from her. He laid her down on the cot, and she winced as the blade dug deeper into her thigh. "How come it hurts significantly less than before?" She questioned. "It only applies its effect into new wounds, so if I were to take it out and make a small cut on your arm, you would pass out all over again. I'm honestly shocked at your pain tolerance, as most of my men would have died had they received a wound of that magnitude with it," Garen promptly answered. "Huh." was all the bright haired assassin responded.

Katarina

After 20 minutes of cursing and screaming and clutching the bed sheets, the stupid cutlass was removed and her thigh was bandaged. "Thanks again, Garen." she smiled.

Garen

When he finished wrapping Katarina's leg with a bandage, she thanked him and when he looked up, she gave him a smile that made the world stop. "N-no problem, De Couteau." he replied, and cursed at himself for stuttering.

Katarina

She suddenly noticed something important. When she'd awoken in Garen's room, her tight leather black pants must've been cut off of her, in order to help with her circulation. She was wearing nothing but her usual black upper battle attire and her black lacy panties. A deep red blush rose to her cheeks and she quickly covered herself with the blanket on the cot.

Garen

A deep red colored Garen's neck and cheeks as he also realized what she was wearing. He quickly cleared his throat and turned to a window behind him. "So, what now?" he asked. "Garen." A small voice called from behind him. He turned around to see her trying, and failing to stand. Keeping his eyes averted from her legs, he placed her arm over his shoulder to help her stand. That was when she kissed him.

Katarina

As Garen turned to the window, trying not to think too far into what she was about to do, she tried her best to walk over to him. She almost fell, and quietly called him. He came to her, and helped her up and she turned her head enough to kiss him.

Garen

He stopped moving. He knew a dozen different reasons as to why he shouldn't be doing this, but he damned the consequences, and kissed her back.

Katarina

To her amazement, he kissed her back. He put a hand on the small of her back to guide her to him and she put her arms around his neck. She wanted _more_.

Garen

He was slightly taken aback at how expertly she kissed him. She'd clearly done this dozens of times before, but the thought didn't bother him in the slightest. She pressed closer to him, and for the first time in years, he was _very_ turned on. With his help, she wrapped her thighs around his waist, and he drew back when she winced. He looked at her, concerned. "I'm fine," she assured him, and drew him back into the kiss.

Katarina

Garen pressed her against the wall, and her hands moved from his neck to his torso. The sound of a door slamming made her jerk back. Garen set her down and looked at her warily.

Garen

"Was that Talon?" the ruby haired assassin asked him, confused. "I believe so…" he answered, still out of breath from… whatever that was. Making out. He just made out with Katarina De Couteau. He was still trying to process this, when Katarina smacked her head with her palm. "This explains everything… all the blushing, all the shyness… Talon…" Garen looked at her. "Don't tell me it wasn't obvious." She looked at him and he could see she wasn't kidding. "But… but he's like a brother to me!" The assassin looked out of the window and saw Talon walking briskly away from the manor.


	4. 4

Katarina

After thanking Garen and telling him to hide the cutlass somewhere safe, Katarina went home soon after Talon. She was now in her room, trying to figure out how to set up the new clock she had bought while in Demacia. Katarina loved traveling so she made sure to buy something small wherever she traveled. She'd been to Demacia a few times prior, and she'd brought a small souvenir each time. 15 minutes later, she still couldn't properly install the clock.

She opened her door to go downstairs to look for Talon and found him leaning against the hallway wall across her door. "Need help?" he asked, a bit hoarsely. She looked at him warily. "Sure, can you help me set this clock up?" He nodded, and walked into her room. Talon didn't mention what he saw at Garen's manor, and she didn't approach the subject.

He didn't look at her as he worked, and a few minutes later, everything was set, aside from the time. She looked at him questioningly, and he said, "It's 2:42, but put 2:43 because there's basically only a few seconds left until then." She quickly inputted the time and thanked him.

-0-

Marcus

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Swain and LeBlanc were going to kill his daughter. LeBlanc and Swain believed that Katarina was no longer useful to Noxus because she'd allegedly, "gone soft." He nearly scoffed at the idea. It also didn't help that they'd heard rumors of the Might of Demacia possibly harboring feelings for her. As they kept planning, he nearly sighed with relief. Their original plan was to place a spell on Katarina, killing her exactly a week from when it was cast, to avoid arousing suspicion on who did it. They were even planning to travel somewhere just in case an alibi was necessary. This was until, he made a suggestion as to a way to break the spell. Their new plan was to cast the spell on her, and if the Might of Demacia managed to make her fall in love with him within the week, they would exile her from Noxus, but allow her to live. However, if the Might of Demacia failed, both would die. Bringing the Might of Demacia down is most likely what convinced the pair to agree to this new plan, but nonetheless, he was relieved. His relief proved to be short lived, as they added a condition. Katarina would have no memory of the Might of Demacia when the spell was cast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sorry about the short chapter! Didn't have much to say. Again, this is my first fanfiction so if there's anything I should be doing differently or if there's any plot ideas you'd like to suggest, please do so in the comments/reviews :) Love you all. Xoxo, Evangeline

P.S: There WILL be a lemon scene… i'm totally not stalling.


	5. 5

Katarina

When she was satisfied with the clock, she began to make her way to the training room. As she walked, she turned to see Talon hurrying to catch up to her. "H-hey Katarina, listen, about Garen-" "Who?" He gave her a blank stare. "The Might of Demacia..." She just stared at him, puzzled. "What about him?" she asked, confused. Talon took a step back. "Kat, are you drunk?" She nearly slapped the guy. "Of course not, Talon. Can you please tell me what the Might of Demacia has to do with anything?"

Talon

Something was wrong. Katarina could be an amazing actress and even better liar when she wanted to be, but he knew all her tells. He had no doubts about her genuine confusion and honesty. She truly didn't remember him. He grabbed her wrist, and began dragging her to the door. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, not at all worried. He knew she trusted him with her life, and the feeling was mutual. No matter how angry he might've been about...whatever Garen and Katarina had been doing, he knew it would never get in the way of something as important as her life. "To Garen," he replied simply.

-0-

Garen

"What?" he asked, for the third time. He stared at the breathtaking assassin, and she stared back. Her stare was a mixture of confusion and annoyance. No sign of familiarity or recollection of what happened a few nights prior. Talon had said something as a reply, but he hadn't been paying attention. He turned his attention to Luxanna, who had been there as Talon explained why they were there. "What you're describing sounds like a spell, Talon." Talon looked at her blankly, and Garen could only assume he knew nothing about spells. "Who would cast such a spell on her, though?" he wondered aloud. He saw Talon's eyes widen. "LeBlanc has always hated Katarina… and Swain has always punished her whenever she did something seemingly soft hearted, or kind." Garen's blood chilled. LeBlanc never casted non lethal spells. He decided not to dwell too much on that fact. "I honestly don't know what the fuck you guys are talking about but I _do_ know that most of LeBlanc's dark spells have some sort of a reversal or something." Kataraina chimed in. She hadn't been in the room when Talon explained everything and still didn't know what spell they were discussing, why it was cast, or what they suspected it did. "Well," Garen began. "Time to sneak into Noxus."

-0-

Luxanna

After an hour of deliberation and planning, the group had decided to send Luxanna into Noxus to see if she could find any clues regarding a cure. She wasn't silly enough to walk straight into their castle, as she didn't get her title of "Spellthief Lux" by being careless. As she sneaked around the streets of Noxus, she spied Marcus talking to someone in an alley. She went in closer to see who he was talking to. The first thing she noticed, was that he was talking to a wall. The second thing she noticed, was that there was projection on the wall starring LeBlanc, and she was talking to him as well. She crept in closer, as close as she dared, and began hearing a faint woman's words. "...yes, I know that if the Might of Demacia fails to make the girl fall in love with him in a week's time they will both die, but my question is, wouldn't it be suspi-" the woman's voice suddenly ceased. The night was quiet. She looked back and saw both of them staring at her. Shit. "KILL HER!" LeBlanc's voice shrieked.

Marcus

He threw a throwing knife at the girl, deliberately missing by centimeters. He began to chase after her for show, but not as fast as she was, so that she didn't have a chance of getting caught. He'd known the girl was spying on them from the start. He wished his daughter good luck, and soon made his way back to the alley.

Garen

When his sister finished telling him what happened, he stopped breathing. He had no doubts about how much he fancied the Sinister Blade, but he wouldn't go as far as to say he _loved_ her. He thought of the assassin, with her ruby hair and emerald eyes, the eyes that danced as she fought and her graceful movements. How on earth was he going to get someone that perfect, who didn't even remember him, to fall in love with him?

-0-

Katarina

After the strange visit at the man's house, Talon had invited her to a double date with Luxanna and the Might of Demacia. Or, Garen, as Talon told her to call him. She didn't know why, but she agreed. She found herself at ease when talking to Garen although she didn't recall ever meeting him before today, in fact, she only knew about him from rumors and stories about the battlefield. She was dressed in a tight black dress that showed off her legs, and reached them mid-thigh. It had a plunging V neckline, that showed off her lithe body, and she wore matching black converse. After all, if a fight was necessary, she wouldn't want to be caught out in heels. After straightening her hair and smearing some khol under her eyes, she was ready.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door, and opened it to find Talon looking kempt in a black tuxedo. She looked up at him and saw him eyeing... certain areas of her dress.

Talon

Damn him. He tried not to stare. He opened his mouth to say something, but his throat constricted and he closed it. He tried again, and stammered, "Y-you l-look nice." Nice was an understatement. She looked beautiful, and perfect, and just… flawless. If he had to admit it. She smiled, and he found himself unable to think. "Looks like we both clean up quite well." she said, and he blushed. She linked her arm through his, and the two made their way to the restaurant the double date was to take place in.

-0-

Garen

When he saw Katarina and Talon making their way to the table for 4, he couldn't stop staring. Katarina looked… he didn't even have words to describe it, that's how she looked. Instead of feeling motivated to get her to fall in love with him, he felt put down. He didn't deserve her. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice that she had slid into the booth in front of him, next to Luxanna, and was giving him a small smile.

After the four ordered their meals, Talon and Luxanna began engaging in small talk while Katarina just swirled her drink with her straw. "So…" he started, and Katarina looked up. Every thought went out of his head. "Um… how'd you get that scar?" he eyed the scar on her left eye. Her eyes darkened. Wrong thing to ask then.

Talon

He was in the middle of listening to Luxanna explain how spells worked, when he heard Garen ask the stupidest thing alive. He glanced at Katarina from the corner of his eye and prayed to the gods that Katarina wouldn't kill the man then and there. He saw a small panicked expression on the Might of Demacia's face and Talon had to resist the urge to laugh. He quickly saved the poor guy by suggesting, "Katarina, why don't you ask Garen about his fondest memory from the Summoner's Rift?" He then noticed the nearly imperceptible sigh of relief Garen made, and had to stifle another laugh.

Garen

"Well?" she asked. He thought for a moment. "Actually, you were there. So Draven had just ulted Malphite and then-" he stopped when he noticed both Lux and Talon gaping at him. He looked at them questioningly, but continued, "I flashed out of the-" but again ceased talking, as Lux was staring at him and subtly pointing to her left, at Katarina. Lux then tapped her temple twice, staring at him urgently. That was when it hit him. Katarina wouldn't know what he was talking about, if she didn't remember him.

After that, the rest of the date went quite smoothly, and Talon and Lux only had to swoop in with a few more more saves.

Katarina

After dinner, Lux and Talon had left to go watch a movie, and Katarina found herself walking along a river with Garen, just talking. He talked about his life, what he did in Demacia, about the king, about his sister, and finally, his parents, while she mostly listened, and answered any questions he'd asked her. "Hey Katarina… i'm sorry if it's too soon to ask but, would you be interested in going to a halloween party with me tomorrow night?" She looked at him. He seemed sincere… and for a reason she couldn't understand, slightly urgent.

Halloween was one of her favorite times of year so she didn't have to think much before replying. "I don't see why not." He smiled.

Garen

He already felt awkward asking her to go to a party with him while in the middle of a "date" but he knew he had to, considering what was at stake. He planned to spend every moment he could with her, in order to break the spell. Demacia needed him, he couldn't just die because of some silly spell. He nearly kicked himself. He'd hardly been thinking about how Katarina's life was at risk, as well. The pair kept talking for another hour. Eventually, the two said their goodbyes and Garen realized, with despair, that he was going to fail.


End file.
